Jasiri
'Jasiri '''is a female hyena in ''The Lion Guard.http://www.ew.com/article/2015/12/09/lion-king-series-lion-guard-premiere-date-disney Appearance Jasiri is a fairly small and slim spotted hyena, though she displays strength when fighting Janja's clan. She has gray fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Her lower legs and paws are a very dark shade of purple, and her underbelly is a dull pinkish orange. Her tail is short and bicolored; most of it is deep purple like her paws, but the fur on the very bottom is much paler, the same color as her underbelly. Her eyebrows and ears both match the color of her mane and paws, and her inner ears are dull pink. On each side, she has three round spots, slightly darker than her main coat color, lined up vertically from her shoulder to the joint of her foreleg. Two smaller spots fleck her face on either side, and she has darker stripes along her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Her muzzle is the same color as her spots. She has large, deep blue eyes, encircled by darker fur, and a dark purple mane that is striped with brighter purple. Her mane is long and thick, with a lock in the front drooping to one side. Personality Jasiri is a friendly hyena whose personality is the opposite of Janja and his clan. Jasiri understands and respects the Circle of Life, whereas Janja's clan of hyenas only care about themselves. Jasiri even goes so far as to teach Kion himself a few points about the Circle of Life that he previously didn't understand. However, her ties to her species shines through in how often she laughs, and even Kion notes that the world is like a giant game to her. She is very spunky and lively, and has been described by her voice actor as zany and opinionated. She is shown to be a bit teasing and sassy, not to mention confident in her fighting skills. Her bravery is displayed when she takes on Janja's entire clan. She is often territorial and reclusive, but this seems to be a cover for her rather friendly side. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands where he meets Jasiri, a friendly female hyena who has been spying on him since he first entered her territory. Jasiri introduces herself and informs Kion that he is going to wrong way to Flat Ridge Rock, his desired location to meet up with the Guard. She tells him the correct direction. However, Kion ignores her, not willing to trust a hyena, and continues in the direction he was headed. Jasiri, amused, follows him. Along the way, Kion becomes tangled in a thorny bush after ignoring Jasiri's advice. Whilst Kion fears for the worst, Jasiri helps him out, amused at his accident. She then shows him the right way to Flat Ridge Rock, but soon notices that Kion is limping. Believing it to be partially her own fault, she decides to walk with him until his foot is healed. A short while later, they witness the Circle of Life in action when a chameleon snaps up a nearby fly. She becomes offended at Kion after he insinuates that she and all hyenas have no idea how the Circle of Life works. She then talks to Kion, explaining the hyenas' role in the Circle of Life when he reveals that he does not believe that any hyenas follow it. Jasiri sings We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa), with Kion eventually joining in, and he soon discovers how alike they truly are. Soon they arrive close enough to Flat Ridge Rock for the two to part ways. However, shortly after Kion leaves the Outlands, Jasiri is confronted by Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, and the rest of their clan. She begins to fight each of them one on one, and manages on her own for a while. Janja gets tired of Jasiri "playing around" and quickly pounces on her, pinning her to the ground. Before Janja can do Jasiri any harm, Kion returns to save her, knocking Janja aside in the process. The fight continues until Kion and Jasiri are backed into a corner. Kion tells Jasiri to stay back, and she watches as he uses the Roar of the Elders to send Janja and his clan packing. The roar alerts the rest of the Lion Guard, who come rushing to Kion's aid. When Fuli sees Jasiri, she begins to growl, ready to strike the hyena. Kion explains that Jasiri is a friend, which causes confusion from Bunga, who whispers to Kion that she's a "hyena". Jasiri is equally surprised that Kion regards her as his friend. Kion tells the Guard about Jasiri's ferocity in battle with Janja's clan and how not all hyenas are bad. The Guard soon accepts Jasiri, claiming that any friend of Kion's is a friend of theirs. Jasiri and Kion then part ways as trusting friends. Lions of the Outlands Jasiri comes to the Pride Lands looking for Kion to ask for help because the watering hole where she and her family lives is taken over by lions. Family *Madoa: Sister Friends *Beshte *Bunga *Fuli *Kion *Ono Trivia *Two hyenas at Disney's Animal Kingdom, Scooter and Zawati, possibly served as inspiration for Jasiri. These hyenas were introduced to the writers of The Lion Guard by Jill Mellen, who made the suggestion of a friendly hyena to the writers of the show.http://rwethereyetmom.com/lion-guard-return-of-the-roar.html *Jasiri was the first hyena, and Outlander in general, that respected the Circle of Life to be introduced, and was also the first to be considered good. *While Jasiri does seem to have some authority in her clan, its unknown if she is the actual matriarch of said group. References fr:Jasiri Category:Characters Jasira Jasira Jasira Category:Siblings